


I'll protect you no matter what... even if it kills me

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Culture, Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Джулиан делает Гараку предложение.





	I'll protect you no matter what... even if it kills me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even If It Kills Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920472) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



“Я буду защищать вас во что бы то ни стало… даже если это убьёт меня”.   
  
Гарак обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто сказал это. Конечно, он знал, что есть лишь один человек, который процитировал бы ему традиционное предложение на кардаси, но понимал ли Джулиан, что это было именно тем, что он делает?   
  
“Вы станете моей семьёй, и я буду связан с вами вечно”, — Джулиан опустился на одно колено, удерживая в ладонях кардассианский обручальный браслет. Однако, в отличие от того, что Гарак подарил Джулиану на начало отношений, этот был из латины*. Это был подарок на помолвку.  
  
“Джулиан…” — Гарак выдохнул. Потому что, действительно, что ещё он мог сказать?  
  
“Вечность — это моё обещание вам, и я приложу все усилия, каждый день доказывая, что об этом времени вы не пожалеете. — Делающий предложение не мог разорвать отношения. Кардассианцы могли развестись, но только тот, кому предлагали, мог окончить союз. Единственным исключением являлась ситуация, когда один супруг обвинял другого в суде как врага государства. Гарак предполагал, что станет тем, кто принудит себя к подобному обязательству, если Джулиан решит остаться с ним достаточно долго, он не был готов к тому, что Джулиан захочет поставить всё на то, что они останутся вместе. — Я ваш, если вы примете меня”.   
  
“Конечно, я приму вас!” — Как будто бы это был вопрос! Гарак поднял Джулиана на ноги и поцеловал его. Когда они прервали поцелуй, Джулиан засмеялся.   
  
“Я был в таком ужасе! — с облегчением сказал он. — Я просто… — он с улыбкой покачал головой. — Простите, мне нужна минута, — он рассмеялся снова и коснулся ладонью щеки Гарака. — Я ведь сделал всё правильно? Вы только что согласились вступить со мной в брак?”  
  
“И я сделал бы это снова тысячу раз, — Гарак кивнул. — Но вы ведь понимаете, что, предлагая брак, не сможете расторгнуть наш союз, не так ли?”  
  
“Я знаю, Элим, — Джулиан усмехнулся. — Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы когда-либо закончить наши отношения. Нет ничего, что я хотел бы больше, чем быть вашим супругом”.  
  
“Вероятно, я должен это надеть, — сказал Гарак, взглянув на браслет, неуклюже застывший между ними в ладони Джулиана. Джулиан поспешно взял Гарака за запястье и защёлкнул на нём браслет. — Где вы взяли денег, чтобы позволить себе это?”  
  
“Не смейтесь, — ответил Джулиан. Гарак лишь приподнял надбровный гребень. — Ром. — Гарак изо всех сил постарался не допустить, чтобы стало слишком заметно, как он изумлён. — Он теперь Великий Нагус. Плюс, как мне кажется, ему нравится мысль, что я связан браком. Я полагаю, он всё ещё убеждён, что Лита покинет его”.   
  
“Понимаю, что он чувствует, — Гарак улыбнулся. — Когда твой возлюбленный столь невероятно изящен, только логично предположить, что однажды он устанет от тебя”.   
  
“Ни единого шанса, — ухмыльнулся Джулиан. — Вечность — это моё обещание вам”.

**Author's Note:**

> * У автора "However, unlike the one Garak had given Julian to begin their relationship, this one was made of latinum".


End file.
